My Life to Live
My Life to Live (French: Vivre sa vie : film en douze tableaux; To Live Her Life: A Film in Twelve Scenes) is a 1962 French drama film directed by Jean-Luc Godard. It was released as My Life to Live in North America and as It's My Life in United Kingdom. The DVD releases use the original French title. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Style 4 Influences 5 Critical response 6 References 7 Further reading 8 External links Plot Nana (Anna Karina), a beautiful Parisian in her early twenties, leaves her husband and infant son hoping to become an actress. Without money, beyond what she earns as a shopgirl, and unable to enter acting, she elects to earn better money as a prostitute. Soon she has a pimp, Raoul, who after an unspecified period agrees to sell Nana to another pimp. During the exchange the pimps argue and Nana is killed in a gun battle. Nana's short life on film is told in 12 brief episodes each preceded by a written intertitle. Cast Anna Karina as Nana Kleinfrankenheim Sady Rebbot as Raoul (as Saddy Rebbot) André S. Labarthe as Paul Guylaine Schlumberger as Yvette (as G. Schlumberger) Gérard Hoffman as Le chef Monique Messine as Elisabeth Paul Pavel as Journaliste Dimitri Dineff as Dimitri Peter Kassovitz as Le jeune homme Eric Schlumberger as Luigi (as E. Schlumberger) Brice Parain as Le philosophe Henri Attal as Arthur (as Henri Atal) Gilles Quéant as Premier client Odile Geoffroy as La serveuse de café Marcel Charton as L'agent de police Style In Vivre sa vie, Godard borrowed the aesthetics of the cinéma vérité approach to documentary film-making that was then becoming fashionable. However, this film differed from other films of the French New Wave by being photographed with a heavy Mitchell camera, as opposed to the light weight cameras used for earlier films.needed The cinematographer was Raoul Coutard, a frequent collaborator of Godard. Influences This section possibly contains original research. Please improve it by verifying the claims made and adding inline citations. Statements consisting only of original research should be removed. (April 2008) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) One of the film's original sources is a study of contemporary prostitution, Où en est la prostitution by Marcel Sacotte, an examining magistrate. Vivre sa vie was released shortly after Cahiers du cinéma (the film magazine for which Godard occasionally wrote) published an issue devoted to Bertolt Brecht and his theory of 'epic theatre'. Godard may have been influenced by it, as Vivre sa vie uses several alienation effects: twelve intertitles appear before the film's 'chapters' explaining what will happen next; jump cuts disrupt the editing flow; characters are shot from behind when they are talking; they are strongly backlit; they talk directly to the camera; the statistical results derived from official questionnaires are given in a voice-over; and so on. The film also draws from the writings of Montaigne, Baudelaire, Zola and Edgar Allan Poe, to the cinema of Robert Bresson, Jean Renoir and Carl Dreyer. And Jean Douchet, the French critic, has written that Godard's film "would have been impossible without Street of Shame, Kenji Mizoguchi's last and most sublime film."1 Nana gets into an earnest discussion with a philosopher (played by Brice Parain, Godard's former philosophy tutor), about the limits of speech and written language. In the next scene, as if to illustrate this point, the sound track ceases and the images are overlaid by Godard's personal narration. This formal playfulness is typical of the way in which the director was working with sound and vision during this period. The film depicts the consumerist culture of Godard's Paris; a shiny new world of cinemas, coffee bars, neon-lit pool halls, pop records, photographs, wall posters, pin-ups, pinball machines, juke boxes, foreign cars, the latest hairstyles, typewriters, advertising, gangsters and Americana. It also features allusions to popular culture; for example, the scene where a melancholy young man walks into a cafe, puts on a juke box disc, and then sits down to listen. The unnamed actor is in fact the well known singer-songwriter Jean Ferrat, who is performing his own hit tune "Ma Môme" on the track that he has just selected. Nana's bobbed haircut replicates that made famous by Louise Brooks in the 1928 film Pandora's Box, where the doomed heroine also falls into a life of prostitution and violent death. In one sequence we are shown a queue outside a Paris cinema waiting to see Jules et Jim, the new wave film directed by François Truffaut, at the time both a close friend and sometime rival of Godard. The film was remade as She Lives Her Life in 2014 by director Mark Thimijan. Critical response Vivre sa Vie enjoys an extremely positive critical reputation. Author and cultural critic Susan Sontag described it as "a perfect film" and "one of the most extraordinary, beautiful, and original works of art that I know of."2 According to critic Roger Ebert in his essay on the film in the book The Great Movies, "The effect of the film is astonishing. It is clear, astringent, unsentimental, abrupt."3 References 1.Jump up ^ Jean Douchet "French New Wave" ISBN 1-56466-057-5 2.Jump up ^ Susan Sontag, On Godard's Vivre sa vie, Moviegoer, no. 2, Summer/Autumn 1964, p. 9. 3.Jump up ^ "Roger Ebert, "Great Movies" - Vivre sa Vie/My Life to Live". Rogerebert.suntimes.com. 2001-04-01. Retrieved 2012-02-06. Further reading Colin MacCabe (2004) Godard: A Portrait of the Artist at Seventy, Farrar, Straus and Giroux, ISBN 0-374-16378-2. External links Vivre sa vie: Film en douze tableaux at the Internet Movie Database Vivre sa vie at AllMovie Critical essay on Vivre sa vie Roland-François Lack, Vivre sa vie: An Introduction and A to Z , (episodic essay on watching this film, with a selection of stills), Senses of Cinema, Issue 48, August 2008. Shun-liang Chao, "(Post) Modern Godard: Vivre sa vie", (critical essay on the modern and postmodern aspects of Vivre sa vie), Category:1962 films Category:French-language films Category:French avant-garde and experimental films Category:French black-and-white films Category:French films Category:Films about prostitution Category:Films directed by Jean-Luc Godard Category:Venice Grand Special Jury Prize winners Category:1960s drama films Category:French drama films